


Pleasure and Pain

by junosea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: All mistakes are mine btw, Blowjobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junosea/pseuds/junosea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Death was giving his soul back, Sam felt it. </p><p>A tiny fragment had broke off, oh so delicately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasure and Pain

When Death was giving his soul back, Sam felt it. 

A tiny fragment had broke off, oh so delicately. 

Death had obviously noticed it too, judging by the way his frown went tighter in dismay. But he didn't do anything, and just shut the bag. Sam didn't know how he saw all this while being unconscious. He didn't say anything about it either. 

The way Death talked about the wall in Sam's head made the latter itch.

Sam stayed unconscious for a while after that, but mentally he was awake, his eyes closed but moving around to see his surroundings, at least however far he could look laying down. It was a suffocating feeling, being awake but not all at the same time. His body felt heavy, like a bus had been dropped on him but even his fingers couldn't twitch. When Sam was properly awake, he sat on his bed for a hour. He thinks, anyway. Sam didn't know how long he sat there, wondering what the sharp pin pricks stabbing at his body was. For some reason mentioning it to Dean and Bobby felt like a bad idea, so staying quiet it was.

Standing up, the hunter walked one circle around the bed, trying to get rid of that pin prick feeling; it didn't go away. It was just there and it didn't stop. Still, he sighed and and walked out the door that had been left open for him. Dean and Bobby turned as they heard him, a small "Sam" fading in the cluttered room. 

At night, the pin pricking turned into a knife. He gasped and he turned grabbing at his chest and his head but it didn't do anything. Another knife stabbed him in the leg. Another in the hand. Sam pulled at his mattress covered in a flimsy bed sheet. And then it faded so suddenly that Sam felt he was on a high. He felt shameless as he came in his hand and on the sheets. A dull thumping pain went on but it was much better than the pin pricks and knives.

When the wall broke and Lucifer started tormenting him, Sam couldn't help but fall. He was in the cage, yet even now he torments him. But only Lucifer knows about the pain, and can't help but feel fond that they had a little secret between each other. 

"I'm bored." Lucifer was sitting on one of the chairs in the kitchen of Bobby's home behind Dean as the older brother went on about a hunt. It was just a small one close by, probably ten miles away, but it was just a quick break from all the big stuff. Lucifer stood up, twiddling a knife between his fingers before shoving it in Dean's head. 

"It's probably a vengeful ghost, so shouldn't be too long- Sam?" Dean had stopped talking and looked at Sam with blood dripping from his forehead. Sam watched a drop slide down slowly, past his ear before the drop collapsed into a small stream. "Sam!" Dean shouted slightly, and the former was pushed back into reality. Lucifer whistled and walked up to Sam.

"Looks like Dean is annoyed with you, Sammy." 

"Be quiet!" Sam snapped at Lucifer before realising his mistake.

"You okay there?" Dean stared at him with a uncomfortable look on his face.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm going to go sleep." It was a lie, but Dean didn't know that. Sleeping was the last thing he could do with Satan around. Either way, Sam walked out of the room and ran a hand through his hair. The pain had got louder in his chest and he gripped at it, but the hammer was smashing down in him and there was nothing he could do. 

He forced the door open to a spare room that Bobby lent him. It wasn't big, nor too small or cold, but it wasn't warm. Just a silent room with a king-sized bed and some other stuff. Sam sat down on it, leaning back to rest his head on one of the pillows. He felt a dip and turned to see Lucifer copying him.

"Y'know, I get lonely too. Pay me some damn attention." He grinned, the shadows around his eyes moving in the low light of the lamp on the dresser. Sam chose to ignore him, paying more attention to the pain in his chest and how far he could grip the side of the bed before breaking the wood. Lucifer peered over to look. "You're trying to ignore me and how we both know part of your soul is still in the cage. Just a little bit, but enough for that pain to crush you. Right, Sammy?" Sam only groaned in response, feeling a small splinter in the palm of his hand. "But," Lucifer cooed, "I can help you. I can take that pain away for a little while." Sam turned to the other, letting go of the bed, quickly pulling splinters out his hand and chucking them on the floor.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, just something. Do you remember the first time the pain went down? Just some pleasure, that's it." Sam looked at him with a disbelieving look. 

"You're in my head, you can't do anything to help."

"But I can. Real or not, I'm still your lovely Lucifer! Yes or no?" Screw it. If mind tricks help then why not. It's not like he hasn't done it before. He and Jess had got a little experimental with threesomes at Standford, and most of them were male. Not demons, though.

"Fine."

"Ok then! Come over here." Sam shuffled closer to Lucifer, opening his mouth and his eyes widening as Lucifer grabbed his crotch, nails digging into his jeans before letting go. "Take those off." Sam complied, moving around to pull the material off him, and they were off, thrown to bottom of the bed along with everything else. Lucifer moved down, grabbing his cock and tugging on it, looking up to see Sam grab at his hair, roughly shoving him down to replace his fingers with his mouth. "That's feisty." But Sam wasn't paying attention, only whining for Lucifer to give him a damn blowjob. Finally, he did, his tongue lapping at the slit, licking up any precum. After, Lucifer quickly moved straight to the hilt, nosing pubic hair. It shouldn't have been so hot but it was, and Sam whined, instantly coming thick streams and Lucifer swallowed it all before letting go and moving back to Sam.

"Why did you stop?" 

"The pain is gone for now, and I am tired." He dragged on the last word, before engulfing Sam's mouth with his own as they both fought for dominance, wrapping their tongues around each other's, but Sam lost when Lucifer sucked on his. It went on for a minute or two, before they separated, one panting and the other grinning. "Now your brother is coming, clean up." And Lucifer was gone. 

But Sam knew he would be back, and screw hallucinations. That was great.


End file.
